


Your Street in a Range Rover

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Trashy Billy AU [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, No sex in this one, Recreational Drug Use, Weed Dealer Billy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: One of Billy's customers comes over ready to "make a deal". Steve is sad about it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Trashy Billy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Your Street in a Range Rover

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Drug dealer Billy might be my favorite thing 💜! Could you possibly do more, please! Steve and Billy hanging out whne someone else comes over for drugs and Billy has slept with them in the past in exchange for them and that's what they are looking for now. Steve getting selfcounsious and jelous so he makes an excuse to leave, maybe he forgot that, that wa show things started with Billy. Billy going after him becaus estevez isn't the only one who developed feelings.
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve was scratching at Billy’s door.

Billy had once made a comment that Steve was like a cat, would run into the room and scream at Billy whenever he wanted attention, so Steve had begun clawing at Billy’s apartment door whenever he wanted to come over.

“I’m _coming_ , you pain in my ass.” Billy shouted at him through the door. Steve scratched it one last time. “If you fuck up the paint and make me lose my deposit, _you’re_ paying me back.”

“Oh calm _down_. It’s _fine_.” Billy swung the door open letting Steve come in and take his side of the cushy sofa.

They began hanging out most evenings, Steve forcing his way into Billy’s apartment to watch a movie with him. Billy was nice company, and he let Steve have as much weed as he wanted, _provided_ they fuck around some times.

And Steve had really come to like Billy.

Maybe even _love him_.

Billy jumped over the back of the couch, joint in hand for them to share as they watched whatever was playing on the t.v. Steve was paying no attention to.

He liked the way Billy smoked.

He was so lazy about it, taking long drags, blowing them out through his nose. He always took two at a time before handing it over to Steve.

Sometimes, Steve would just open his mouth instead of taking it, and Billy would huff a laugh, and would lean over to blow the smoke _right_ into Steve’s mouth, which would _usually_ lead to a heavy make out session.

Steve would steadily migrate closer and closer to Billy as they passed the joint back and forth, shooting the shit about whatever was on their minds, what happened to them at work that day, shitty customers that got to smug with Billy and threatened to report him if he didn’t give them a deal.

Steve was pressed up against him, almost in his _lap_ when there was a knock on the door.

Billy sighed dramatically, giving Steve the rest of the roach to finish and stub out.

He glared through the peephole, sighing again as he opened the door.

“Hey, man. What can I get you?”

“Couple grams?” The guy was pretty nice looking, taller and more built than Steve was. He had sandy blond hair, and dark brown eyes. Steve took another hit, staring him down.

Billy nodded, going to his bedroom to measure out some product. The guy _finally_ looked at Steve, nestled on the couch.

Billy returned, shaking a baggie at him.

“That’s thirty bucks.”

“Uh,” he glanced back at Steve. “I only got ten.”

“Then you shoulda asked for less.” Billy rolled his eyes. Steve’s stomach was steadily tightening, felt like it was caving in.

“Maybe, maybe we could make a _deal_.”

So Billy had fucked him in exchange for weed.

 _Just like_ he had done for Steve.

And Steve doesn’t know _why_ he thought he was in any way _special_ , that his dirtbag weed dealer neighbor _didn’t_ make deals like this _all the time._

He stubbed out the smolder roach, and made sure to slam the door behind him on his way out.

He flopped on his own couch, not _nearly_ as comfortable as Billy’s, and tried not to cry.

Billy didn’t _deserve_ his tears.

He was so _stupid_. Thinking he was _special_ to Billy, that he wasn’t just _another_ stoner, thirsty enough to give it up for a few grams.

He heard Billy’s door slam closed again, heard it close a third time, much softer.

There was a knock at his door.

“Go away.”

“Stevie, we gotta talk.”

“I’m not home right now.” He heard Billy huff a laugh through the door.

“Baby, I didn’t fuck him.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Not since I met you. I don’t _do that_ anymore. I would _never_ cheat on you.” Steve sat up quickly.

“What do you _mean_? Cheat on me?” He scampered to the door, finding Billy looking confused.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m a monogamous typa guy.”

“But like, are we dating?” Billy just looked even _more_ confused.

“I thought we were? We hang out and like, _do stuff_ a lot.”

“Oh my God, I just thought you were letting me have pot if we fucked sometimes.” Billy’s face fell.

“Oh, uh, okay. If that’s-”

“No, I _want_ to date you. I _wanted more_ , like this _whole time_.”

“ _Oh, thank God_.” Billy said it all in one breath. Steve smirked at him.

“So, how _long_ have we been together?”

“Since the Dorito night.” Steve’s smile slipped off his face.

“That was like, _two months_ ago!”

“Look, you just came in, and we did the sexy thing, and then you just like, hung out, and I thought _this is nice_. And then you came back the next night, and we shared a pizza and watched _Thundercats_ and I thought _okay, maybe he likes me too_ , and then you were just _there_ and I figured that was kinda your thing, that you were just _there_ and I accepted that, because I _like it_ when you’re just _there_ and figured somewhere we had shifted gears into being _together_.”

Steve was sanding there, his mouth open, looking at Billy like he’d grown a second head.

“Wait, so you, you liked me? Before that?”

“Sometimes we’d see each other around the building, and I always thought you were real cute.”

“Okay, so like, we’re dating now?” Billy’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, happy two month anniversary, Baby.”


End file.
